The Dark
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Kehidupan Gangster Kris Wu, dan seorang Chanyeol yang polos dan lugu. Dan Chanyeol yang harus terlibat dalam kehidupan Kris. Balas dendam dan penghakiman, semuanya begitu samar dalam remang kegelapan hidup. KrisYeol/ChanKris/ChanHun/KrisTao/ExoStories/JustRead
1. Chapter 1

_The Dark_

_Chapter 1_

Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Hwang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, ect.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Mystery

Disclaimer : Member is not mine, but this story is mine, Park Chanyeol is mine too #plak.

Warming : Yaoi, boyXboy, Typo is everywhere, AU, and the other complication... Waks! XD

A.N :

Hello, I'm back again with this fic. Sorry, saya post fic lagi, padahal fic dan sequel lain masih nunggu XD. Mian #nunduk3kali, semoga masih ada reader yang masih setia baca fic gaje ini yang memiliki radius kegajean melebihi segala, hoho. Banyak bacot deh saya, langsung aja XD. Hoho... Dan...

Happy Reading!

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_The Dark_

Kris berjalan terseok, menyeret kakinya seolah terpaksa. Matanya melihat sekeliling lorong sekolah yang sunyi. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas, luka menganga di bahu lengannya masih mengucur darah. Ia mendesah merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya yang memar, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan. Kaki Kris melemas, kemudian lututnya terhempas di lantai berdebu.

Hap

Seseorang menangkap tubuh Kris saat tubuh itu akan segera jatuh di lantai. Kris membuka matanya, hendak melirik siapa yang menolongnya. Namun tubuhnya berontak, dan ia memilih pingsan.

"Kris?"

Suara itu terdengar samar samar dalam sayup sayup telinga Kris, ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Dan ia kembali meringgis saat luka dibahu lengannya terasa nyeri, ia mencoba membuka matanya namun gagal. Kemudian gelap, dan ia tak dapat mendengar satu dua suara lagi.

_The Dark_

Kris beranjak dari lelap, membuka matanya dengan berat dan pusing memukul punggung kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandang sembari mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menormalkan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

Kris melenguh saat merasakan nyeri di bahu lengannya yang telah diikat oleh perban. Kris melirik seluruh tubuhnya yang didapatinya telah lebih baik, memar dan luka ditubuhnya telah diobati.

"Hyung?" Namja itu datang menghampiri Kris membawa seember kecil air hangat dan sebuah handuk, kemudian terduduk disamping ranjang Kris. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

Kris tak menjawab hanya mencoba untuk bangun, namun namja itu mencegah Kris dan menyuruh Kris untuk merebahkan diri kembali.

"Istirahatlah dulu," namja itu tersenyum kemudian menaruh seember air itu diatas meja kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau masih demam."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan pusing yang menjalari kepalanya. "Sejak kapan aku pingsan begini Chanyeol?"

Namja yang terpanggil Kris dengan sebutan Chanyeol itu terdiam, ia memutar matanya mengingat ingat kemudian menatap Kris lugu. "Kurasa dua hari hyung."

"Dua hari?!" Kris tersentak kemudian memukul dahinya seperti orang bodoh. "Aku pingsan selama itu?"

Kris mengerang marah, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bahu lengannya yang tak terluka. Sudut matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih terdiam sembari menunduk, tanpa ekspresi atau senyum seperti biasanya. Murung.

"Kau tak sekolah?" Kris bertanya menatap seragam Chanyeol yang kotor entah karena apa. "Kenapa bajumu kotor?"

Tak ada jawaban. Mereka terdiam dalam hening sembari menunggu Chanyeol mengeluarkan jawaban, dan Kris hanya menunggu untuk mendengarkan suara bass itu dikeluarkan.

"Bukan apa apa," pada akhirnya hanya itu yang Chanyeol dapat katakan. "Kau istirahatlah hyung."

Dirumah dengan warna putih yang khas dan hitam yang mendominasi. Kris terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang berbalik pergi, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang entah kenapa begitu kotor seperti habis dihajar habis habisan.

Chanyeol kembali lagi membawa sebuah ponsel, milik Kris mungkin. "Tao menelponmu semalaman, tak berani kuangkat takut nanti ada hal penting yang hanya ingin ia bicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol tak mendapati reaksi selain tatapan tajam Kris yang menusuk, sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum seadanya sembari memberikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. "Telponlah Tao terlebih dulu, ia pasti khawatir tentang keadaanmu."

Kris menerima ponsel itu dan kemudian terdiam sembari menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berbuat apa apa.

"Kau habis dipukuli lagi, eh?" Chanyeol bersuara, menunggu jawaban Kris yang masih menunduk.

"Bukan urusanmu," Kris berkata walau terdengar ragu.

"Urusanku," Chanyeol mengelak kemudian membalas tatapan tajam Kris dengan wajah memelasnya.

Kris terdiam, menatap wajah Chanyeol tak dapat membuatnya marah. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bercerita. "Mereka mencela tentang keluargaku."

"Dan tentu saja aku tak terima dengan hal hal yang menghina hina seperti itu," Kris berkata. "Jadi, yah seperti itulah."

"Kehidupan gangstermu itu," Chanyeol terdengar samar. "Akan membuatmu terbunuh suatu saat nanti."

Kris hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya, kemudian bangun dari tidurnya walau ada ratusan sakit yang menghantam tubuhnya. "Tapi toh selama ini aku baik baik saja."

"Bodoh," Chanyeol berdesis. "Baik baik saja apanya? Apa keadaanmu saat ini baik baik saja?"

"Sungguh," Kris berkata kemudian menangkup pipi Chanyeol. "Aku baik baik saja Dobi."

Kris menatap pipi Chanyeol, terdiam mendapati seluruh memar dileher dan diwajah Chanyeol. Ia menatap kedua mata foxy itu seolah bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?'.

"Hyung," Chanyeol berkata samar sembari menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari pipinya kemudian tersenyum getir.

"Apa yang ayahmu lakukan lagi padamu?"

Mendengar nada yang Kris katakan, Chanyeol merasa jatuh. Seolah olah Kris telah mengatakan 'apa yang si brengsek lakukan padamu?'. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin menjawabnya, tak juga berniat menatap tatapan Kris yang tajam.

Kris menghela napas menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dalam hening, Kris yakin Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah malam ya?" Kris tersentak menatap bulan telah sedari tadi bergantungan bersama bintang.

"Aku akan pergi ke apotek membeli beberapa obat untukmu hyung."

"Ya," Kris mengiyakan. "Berhati hatilah."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati Kris bicara seperti itu. Kemudian tersenyum samar pada Kris, ia berbalik pergi. Tangannya memutar knop pintu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu yang menutup dengan sendirinya.

_The Dark_

Chanyeol berhenti menyusuri jalanan basah oleh hujan, menatap lurus kedepan. Seorang namja menghampirinya dengan santai, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kesaku celananya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau melewati jalanan ini Dobi," namja itu berjalan semakin dekat hingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa inci.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu Kim Jongin."

"Betulkah?" Jongin berargumen dengan manis. "Kalau begitu mari kita buat sebuah urusan."

"Aku tak punya waktu untukmu Jongin-ah," Chanyeol hendak beranjak pergi, namun tangan Jongin menahan punggung lengannya.

"Kemarilah manis," Jongin berkata kemudian menangkup dagu Chanyeol, "Kris mungkin dalam bahaya jika kau menolak ajakanku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau memang begitu lugu, tepat seperti yang Sehun katakan," Jongin tertawa hambar.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri kemudian membelalakan matanya. "Sehun?"

"Sehun ada ditanganku sekarang," Jongin berkata dalam sunyi jalanan malam. "Dan kini aku memiliki nyawa Kris sebagai taruhan, kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Dasar licik," Chanyeol berdesis sinis kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya tak ingin menatap Jongin.

"Aku telah menyuruh dua orang pergi kerumahmu, menghajar Kris jika kau tak ingin ikut."

Chanyeol bimbang, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Ia menatap Jongin sembari tersenyum kecut. Mata foxynya terpejam sembari ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Baiklah."

"Bermain bersamamu Chanyeol," Jongin berkata. "Akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

_TBC_

Fic apa ini?! Author bingung bikin TBCnya dimana, tapi biarlah pendek, biar penasaran #TimpukTao#ToaDeng. Masih adakah yang setia baca FF author ? Kehidupan Kris dan Chanyeol akan dijelaskan dichapter berikutnya. Itupun kalau ada reader yang ng-review kalau gak ada, ya sudahlah lupakan. . . Hoho, minta reviewnya ya reader yang baik...


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dark Ch.2_

Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Hwang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, ect.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Mystery

Disclaimer : Member is not mine, but this story is mine, Park Chanyeol is mine too #plak.

Warming : Yaoi, boyXboy, Typo is everywhere, AU, and the other complication

A.N :

Hallo reader!

Hoho, mian baru bisa update lagi :P. Author banyak tugas nih, mana laptop rusak, disuruh bersih bersih rumah. Kegiatan jurnalistik yang ga tahu kapan selesenya. Hoho, dan sekarang saya baru bisa update karena kekurang kerjaan dan teringat FF yang telah bersemayam di laptop cukup lama dan tak pernah saya lanjutkan selama sebulan, XD. Anyway, Let's Read!

_Happy Reading_

Sehun mengintip dari celah pintu, melirik dari dalam ruangan pengap. Semuanya begitu gelap hingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Matanya telah memerah habis menangis.

Napasnya telah terangah, seperti habis dipukuli. Ia terdiam sedari tadi, terdiam oleh hening yang melingkupi dirinya. Ia bergerak mundur hingga ia menabrak sesuatu dipunggungnya, lemari.

Tubuhnya telah gemetar sedari tadi, oleh tangis dan takutnya. Ia sudah berulang kali mencoba melepas tali yang merangkap ditangannya, namun nihil. Mulutnya telah lelah terbungkam oleh kain, dan sekarang ia merasakan nyeri yang meninju seluruh kepalanya.

Terkutuklah Kim Jongin sialan itu jika sampai Sehun tahu ia melukai kakaknya, Park Chanyeol. Kadang ia tak dapat memahami apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin sangat tertarik dengan Chanyeol padahal ayah mereka adalah mafia yang paling dibenci Jongin. Sungguh Sehun tak paham.

Sehun berulang kali menggedor, mendobrak, dan membuat keributan lainnya. Namun sia sia. Ia terlalu gugup, hingga ia tak dapat melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Kata kata Jongin dan ancaman yang dikatakan padanya membuatnya khawatir Jongin akan bermacam macam dengan Chanyeol. Kedua kakak beradik itu (Sehun dan Chanyeol) memiliki ibu yang berbeda, namun satu ayah yang sama. Entah kekurang ajaran apa yang dilakukan ayah mereka hingga menghamili seorang perempuan tak dikenalnya, yang menghasilkan seorang anak, Park Chanyeol. Perempuan itu menghilang dan tak terlihat lagi setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit.

Setelah beberapa waktu, ayah mereka menikah pada seorang wanita lugu. Dan menghasilkan seorang anak, Sehun. Sejak saat itu tak ada yang pernah memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan baik, selain Sehun. Baik ibu atau pun ayah keduanya membenci Chanyeol, entah karena dilahirkan secara tidak sah atau apa.

10 tahun berlalu, kecelakaan terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka, merenggut nyawa sang ibu dan membuat sebelah kaki ayah mereka tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Cacat. Namun tak membuat pria paruh baya itu menutup persoalannya tentang narkoba dan pengiriman barang barang ilegal, hingga ia terjaring dalam satu angkatan mafia.

Dan malam itu, saat Sehun baru mengenal Jongin sebagai seniornya satu bulan yang lalu saat perkenalan siswa baru disekolah. Dan beberapa jam yang lalu ia dipaksa dan digeret kemari. Berkata bahwa ayah keduanya (Sehun dan Chanyeol) adalah seorang brengsek yang pantas mati, keduanya masih tak mengerti dengan kata kata itu. Memang ayah seorang mafia, namun alasan apa Jongin membenci ayah mereka, tak ada yang tahu. Satu hal yang diketahui mereka dan mendukung kata kata Jongin, ayah mereka seorang mafia yang pembenci dan dibenci.

Malam itu malam terburuk Sehun, yang tak pernah ia terka. Tak menyangka akan berakhir diruangan seperti ini, berusaha keluar dan mencari cari benda diruang kosong. Seperti orang bodoh. Namun saat ia berjalan mundur untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk istirahat ia menubruk sebuah meja kecil, dan memecahkan sebuah cermin di atasnya. Benda tajam yang ia cari cari.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan terseok, dengan malas mengangkat kakinya menjauhi ranjang. Matanya menerawangi dalam remang malam diluar jendela, masih khawatir dengan Chanyeol. Anak itu tak juga pulang, seberapa jauh apotek yang ia datangi sampai 2 jam lamanya.

Ia melirik arlojinya untuk kesian kalinya, sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu. Ia tak yakin bisa menahan kekhawatirannya lebih lama lagi.

Ia tersentak saat sebuah getaran dalam sakunya mengejutkan sunyi dalam dirinya sendiri. Gelagat risau terpampang saat melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Hun?"

"_Hyung!" _Itu suara Sehun, serak dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kenapa denganmu?!"

_"Aku dibawa ke gedung OOC, aku tak tahu sekarang berada di ruang mana, aku dikunci disebuah ruangan," _Hanya rintihan pelan setelahnya, dan bunyi bising memukul mukul sesuatu.

"Apa?!" Kris terhenyak beberapa saat, mencerna semuanya. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

_"Chanyeol hy...!"_

_"Tut... Tut.." _Terputus, sekarang hanya sunyi. Gelap diluar merasuki dalam hening, mengendap diam diam kedalam waktu.

Kris terlambat membuat dirinya mengerti, itukah sebab Chanyeol pulang terlalu lama. Sialan. Dan dalam beberapa detik setelah Kris mengingat satu nama, Kim Jongin. Kris ingat nama itu, nama yang selalu ia benci. Nama yang menjadi terkenal di kalangan mafia dan gengster karena kelicikannya dalam membunuh, yang membuatnya sempat masuk kurungan penjara dan tak pernah kembali lagi bersekolah. Sosok itu yang telah membunuh anggotanya, sosok yang membunuh teman teman gengsternya. Sosok yang dibencinya sekaligus sosok yang membuatnya penasaran. Sosok yang tergila gila pada Park Chanyeol namun membenci seluruh keluarga Park.

Mafia yang terlibat dalam musuh besar kehidupan Kris Wu.

Saat ia tersadar ia baru bergerak. Terlalu banyak berpikir, ya Kris mesti cepat. Itu saja. Kaki kaki itu berhentak dan menarik kunci mobil di lemari apartemennya, dan tangannya membuka kasar pintu.

Kris tersentak, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Pintu telah terbuka sempurna dan mereka benar benar berhadapan, orang itu...

"Minseok?!"

"Hei," Minseok, nama yang dikenangnya dimasa lalu akan kebaik hatiannya dan tak ingin ia ingat lagi sekarang karena pengkhianatannya.

"Kau!?" Kris mengerutkan alisnya, mengingat wajah itu. Wajah yang dibencinya satu tahun ini. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat. "Sialan."

Jadi benar itu Kim Jongin, karena orang di depannya sekarang adalah ajudan setia keluarga Kim.

"Kris Wu," Minseok nampak tersenyum, mengumbar sebuah tatapan sinis. "Senang melayani anda."

Kris tersentak, sebuah ayunan tongkat baseball hampir mengenai kepalanya.

BRAK

Minseok mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris dengan satu kali tendangan, membuat Kris terjungkal dan jatuh menubruk dinding.

"Kau mau apa?!" Kris berteriak, "apa yang telah 'tuan muda' mu lakukan pada Chanyeol?!" Siapa tuan muda? Kim Jongin, sang 'Tuan Muda' yang dilayani pelayan setia 'Kim Minseok'.

"Haa," Minseok menghela dengan nada malas dan tinjunya menghantam pelipis Kris. "Sudah tahu ya."

Ajudan yang terlihat masih sangat muda itu mengeluarkan satu bilah belati pada sakunya, dan menyentuhkan ujung belati itu pada ujung hidung Kris yang tengah tersandar pada dinding, namja tinggi itu terlihat menormalkan nyeri tubuhnya.

"Mau tahu hal yang lebih menarik?" Minseok berkata dengan manis, menggoda sedikit. "Kata Tuan Muda, kalau kau sudah terlanjur tahu tentang ini..."

Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Minseok membungkuk dan berbisik ditelinga Kris, menurunkan belatinya tepat di dada Kris.

"Aku harus membunuhmu..."

Kris menatap orang di depannya kini dengan tajam, membenci kata kata itu. Membenci tingkah lakunya yang terlalu meremehkan, membenci ia yang memutuskan menjadi ajudan Kim Jongin.

"Kupikir kita dulu teman seangkatan!" Kris berseru, mengingat masa masa dulu.

"Haa," Minseok berujar malas, "Itukan dulu Kris, sekarang mau bagaimanapun lagi kita telah jadi musuh."

Kris Wu, Kim Minseok.

Dua nama yang dulu pernah bersahabat, 1 tahun lamanya. Hanya bertahan satu tahun. Entah bisikan apa yang Jongin katakan pada Minseok hingga Minseok mau menerima menjadi pelayan setia keluarga Kim, bahkan dimasa masa dimana ia harusnya masih sekolah.

Kris tidak mengerti, dan tak ingin mengerti. Karena ia telah terlanjur membenci sahabat didepannya kini. Sangat.

"Kau dirayu apa oleh si Kim Jongin itu?! Sampai sampai menjadi pesuruh bodoh keluarga Kim?!"

Minseok menekan sedikit belati di dada Kris saat mendengar kalimat itu, membuat Kris tergugup belati itu akan benar benar menancap pada dadanya.

"Jaga mulutmu Kris," mata Minseok menatap iris Kris, seolah tak takut dengan tatapan seorang Kris Wu. "Tuan Muda Kim adalah orang baik."

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau yang bodoh karena percaya kata kata manis Kim Jongin!"

Brak!

Satu tendangan lengah membuat Minseok terjungkal menubruk dinding apartemen tua itu. Namun keduanya tak berbicara lagi, hanya bertatapan dan saling menyumpah dalam hati.

Minseok mengambil pistol dalam sakunya, ia telah banyak persiapan untuk ini. Pistol itu ia arahkan pada Kris, berharap ia bisa menembak dengan benar. Namun gagal, ia tak bisa menarik pelatuk pistol dalam genggamannya. Entah mengapa terlalu sulit. Bagaimana pun juga ada rasa bersalah dalam pertarungan melawan sahabatnya sendiri itu, ia tak bisa. Seberapa inginpun ia menarik pelatuk itu.

"Tak bisa membunuhku eh?" Kris terkekeh, memajukan langkahnya dengan segan. "Sudah kubilang kita dulu adalah sahabat, walaupun sekarang aku tak pernah bisa melupakan rasa benciku padamu."

BUG!

Minseok terpelanting oleh tinju Kris yang tiba tiba, membuat Kris merasa sedikit bangga. Pistol itu terlempar jauh menuju anak tangga yang tersusun beberapa meter dari mereka, jatuh hingga anak tangga paling bawah.

"Kurang ajar!" Mengusap darah segar yang merembes diujung bibirnya yang telah sobek sedikit, tanpa sadar tinju tadi adalah satu cara untuk menyuntikkan bius pada Minseok.

"Wah," Kris berkata dengan manis. "Maaf membuatmu agak pening dengan bius itu Seokkie."

"Apa?!" Minseok berujar, merasakan pening di seluruh kepalanya.

Minseok menatap bahunya, dan sebuah suntikan bius tertancap disana.

"Sialan..."

Kris meninggalkan Minseok, berjalan menjauhi apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. Tanpa ada firasat atau sesuatu dalam dirinya, ia telah di amati sedari tadi. Oleh mata yang bekerja sama dengan Jongin dan pergi bersama Minseok untuk menghabisi Kris.

.

.

.

.

Bruak!

Sehun terpental, ia hampir tak dapat berdiri lagi. Dirinya menatap kearah pria didepannya.

"Jangan mendekat," Sehun berteriak, walau terdengar gemetar. "Kumohon..."

Tetes darah merembes dari sudut bibirnya yang terantuk ubin. Badannya telah sakit habis dipukuli, dan ia hampir menyerah. Usahanya melarikan diri sama sekali tidak membantunya, malah membuatnya mendapatkan satu masalah lagi.

"Wah wah," pria itu berargumen, "selain harus pintar melarikan diri, kau juga harus pintar beli diri."

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya menatap orang itu takut takut.

"Aku Luhan," orang itu berkata seperti tak ada masalah apa apa dengan Sehun. "Senang bertemu denganmu sebagai musuh."

Sehun terdiam saja, membalas ucapan luhan dengan sebuah senyuman sinis saja. Matanya telah sayu oleh rasa sakit, ia telah dipukuli sedari tadi setelah ketahuan melarikan diri.

Hingga sebuah suara gaduh terdengar dari tangga, diluar ruangan itu tentunya. Perhatian Luhan teralih, membuat fokusnya tak lagi pada Sehun. Satu kali itu Sehun mengambil kesempatan dan meraih sembarang barang yang ada di dekatnya sebagai senjata untuk dipukul.

PRANG!

Sebuah vas kosong terpukul di kepala Luhan, membuat pria manis itu terhuyung dan ambruk.

"Maaf Luhan," Sehun berkata dengan nada yang masih gemetar. "Kalau kau tidak jahat, kau mungkin akan jadi pacar yang cantik."

Sedikit memainkan kata kata, Sehun akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu dan berakhir di tangga. Suara ribut tadi akibat satu pertarungan, dilihat dari hancurnya lorong. Ia bertemu Kris disana, ah syukurlah Kris datang.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang," Sehun menghela napas walau ia masih terengah dan ia menatap tangga, tiga orang ajudan terkapar disana. Hajaran Kris pastinya.

"Ehh, kau hebat juga..."

"Kau lupa aku seorang gengster," Kris hanya tersenyum kaku, namun matanya menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

Tak penting untuk membicarakan itu sekarang, bodohnya mereka. Mereka mesti menemukan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, atau sesuatu yang mereka khawatirkan akan kedahuluan melukai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau manis," Jongin berkata, mendorong Chanyeol pada bed besar.

Chanyeol terdiam dalam duduknya, menunggu sebuah penjelasan. Permainan dan keinginan Jongin untuk menyeretnya kemari, permainan yang membawanya pada ruangan ini. Bersama Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku sudah benar benar menyukaimu sejak diawal smp," Jongin berkata, mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut seolah tak ingin melukainya.

"Namun ayahmu," Jongin berkata dengan penekanan, tangannya menarik diri dari pipi Chanyeol. "Membuatku membenci seluruh keluarga Park."

Chanyeol kembali diam, mencoba bungkam walau dalam hati ia memerlukan sebuah jawaban atas pernyataan Jongin tadi. Kenapa Jongin begitu membenci keluarganya.

"Namun aku tetap menyukaimu Yeoll," Jongin bergumam, matanya bertatap sedih. "Seberapa besar aku membenci ayahmu atau keluargamu, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa ingin memilikimu."

Chanyeol menunduk, tubuhnya telah sedari tadi terduduk di atas bed sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri di hadapannya. Takut takut Jongin akan berbuat sesuatu hal buruk padanya, ataupun pada keluarganya maupun Kris.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu," Jongin berujar, terdengar lembut. "Aku hanya akan membalas satu dendam yang belum terbalaskan."

"Jangan lukai siapapun," Chanyeol menatap wajah Jongin dengan memelas, wajahnya kembali terangkat melihat kepada Jongin yang masih berdiri didepannya. "Apa kau tak bisa membalaskan dendammu itu tanpa menyakiti siapapun."

"Tidak bisa," Jongin bersi keras.

"Kenapa kau membenci ayahku?" Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran 2 tahun ini sejak mengenal Jongin.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Jongin berkata. "Pada waktunya, aku harus membunuh bajingan tua itu."

Chanyeol merengut mendengar kata kata itu, terdengar seperti nada bicara Kris jika mereka sedang berbicara tentang ayahnya.

"Berikan satu alasan padaku bahwa kau ingin membunuh ayahku, agar aku bisa memahaminya."

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Jongin berkata, merasahasiakan sesuatu pada nada bicaranya. "Kau tak perlu terseret lebih jauh, itu hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka."

"Tidak dapat dipercaya!" Chanyeol terdengar memaksa. "Aku keluarganya, tak bisa kau diamkan aku tanpa bericara apapun, bahkan jika itu adalah alasan bahwa aku akan terluka!"

"Diamlah!" Jongin berseru, begitu marah dengan semua kalimat Chanyeol. Begitu tak suka Chanyeol yang terlalu memaksa seperti dihapannya kini.

Dan akhirnya tak ada suara lagi dari Chanyeol, hanya helaan napas yang terdengar samar.

Hening, gelap datang dalam hening malam. Cahaya begitu redup, pandangan mereka bertatap satu sama lain. Namun tak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar kemudian hanya langkah langkah Jongin yang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Nah sekarang," Jongin meraba samar bahu Chanyeol. "Mari kita bermain."

"Hentikan," Chanyeol menepis tangan itu dari bahunya, tak suka Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya. "Jangan coba coba menyentuhku."

"Ah," Jongin bersuara dengan remeh. "Jadi hanya seorang Kris Wu yang dapat menyentuhmu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Bukankah ia namjachingumu?" Jongin berujar, menunjukkan air muka tak suka.

"Kami tak pernah melakukan hal hal seperti itu," Chanyeol berkata keras, menepis kembali tangan Jongin yang ingin menyentuh dadanya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh, "maka biarkan aku melakukannya bersamamu..."

Tangan Jongin mencapai kerah baju Chanyeol dan melepas kancing kancing disana. Hingga tinggal tiga kancing terakhir. Tubuhnya mencondong ingin mencium bibir Chanyeol, tak peduli jika Chanyeol akan sangat membencinya.

"Hentikan!"

Keduanya tersentak, Jongin berbalik dan menatap pintu. Suara jam mendominasi, detik detik berjalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tersenyum Kris ada disana. Walaupun sebagian dari hatinya berkata, ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Kris..."

Chanyeol tersentak sekali, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum. Dibelakang Kris ada Sehun, sebuah pistol mengarah hanya pada Kris dan Sehun. Tak jelas dari siapa pistol itu, selubung kegelapan malam dan remangnya cahaya telah menutupi semuanya.

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya Yeoll,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Huahhhh! Sorry nih ngebuat reader nunggu, sorry banget. Saya emang author tak bertanggung jawab :"

Karena tugas numpuk dan saya lagi ada acara diluar kota #curcol, saya jadi gak bisa ngelanjut FF ini XD... Makasih jika reader udah ngereview... Mana kegiatan Jurnalistik kemarin sibuk banget, jadi gak sempet buka buka laptop lagi,,, sorry banget reader-nim... Dan maaf ya reader-nim kalau Ficnya gaje dan gak berasa feelnya ):.

Ah ya, yang mau ngusulin karakter untuk ajudan yang nodongin pistol ke Kris, tulis di Review ya, XD kehabisan ide nih... Thanks for you all...

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks To :**

**.**

**.**

**DarKid Yehet : **hehe, sorry saya update lama... XD, keren? Hmmm, kalo menurut saya masih datar nih, kaya gak berasa feelnya ): saya emang gak berbakat... Makasih udah review dan baca XD,

**XOXO KimCloud : **huaa, benarkah chingu penasaran? XD, saya seneng sama yang bikin penasaran :O... Janji tetep janji ya, chingu musti komen di chapter ini XD #maksa ... Makasih udah review dan baca :D...

**KaiHun maknae :** huhuhu, semua pertanyaanmu udah terjawab belum di chapter ini? Rencananya sih si Mommy emang pingin mommy 'itu' in ama si evil Kkamjong, XD. Tapi bocoran nih ye, Jongin bukan orang jahat lo...#UdahTahuKalee! ... Hehe makasih udah review and read... (:

**baconuna9820 :** udah lanjut ya (:, makasih udah baca loo... Sorry author-nim lama updatenya, sekali lagi sorry ya chingu...

**DahsyatNyaff :** sip! Udah lanjut ya, (: makasih udah baca..

**amalia1993 : **kalo chapter ini udah bagus? XD, kayanya kaga ye? Hehe, makasih udah baca dan review...

**sayhund :** huhu, masih samar gak nih? Kalo kata author sih bukan samar lagi, tapi Gaje nih FF-nya XD, iya Yifan itu pacar suami saya #Chanyeol #plak

**Caramel JY :** Sip! Udah lanjut ya chingu, ditunggu komen selanjutnya ... :), makasih udah review...

**Inyeol :** iyaa Chinguu saya datang lagi #idihSokKenalXD , Chan itu couplenya saya! #maksa, keke tetep Krisyeol dong ... #kibarBenderaKrisyeolXD, Uke dong, dia kan imut imut gimana gitu.. #alay

**ChocoKookies : ** makasih ya udah review ;;), kepo udah berkurang kan? Karna hampir setengah kehidupan Chanyeol dijelasin di sini :D, iya, saya kurang bagus nih bikin yang tegang tegang, jadi gak ada efeknya -_- hooo, apalagi chapter ini menurut saya gak tegang amat... Makasih udah baca dan review! XD

** :** akan kuapakankah diaa? #JrengJreng hehe, engga di apa apain kok chingu, pengennya sih di apa apain gitu XD, tapi saya gak bakat NC nih, kalo chingu kan udh berbakat, hohoho XD...

**chachaofmariditha : **mending baru tahu dari pada ga review sama sekali, :D... Sarannya agak bingung chingu, ngasih garis itu gimana #plak

**Guest : **Hohoho, mau diapain ya? Tuh udah ketahuan belum mau diapain? Rencananya sih mau kerated yang tinggian dikit, tapi saya ga sanggup XD... Makasih udah review dan baca :D

**prima :** hehe, mau di gituin sih, tapi ga jadi XD, jadinya kapan? Pas chanyeol nikah ama gue #plak #ngayaldijamban

** .39 :** mau di gituin chinguuu, iya digituinnn #apaan sih? Hehe, makasih udah review dan baca, ini udh lanjut ya...

**qyraaa :** huaa , sorry karena keterlambatan author update, udh dijelasin ya di atas XD, sorry banget, makasih udah review dan baca...

**YooJ :** udah update ya, sorry lama XD, makasih udah baca dan review, jangan lupa di chapter ini juga XD

**enchris.727 : **iyaa, udah ampir satu bulan nih ga lanjut,,, XD, udah lanjut ya, emang kalo si yeoll tuh bikin greget,,, XD, makasih lo udah baca dan review...

**jongindo : **iya, ini udah lanjut ya...

.

.

.

Sekian, dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya XD


	3. Chapter 3

_The Dark Chapter 3_

Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Hwang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, ect.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Mystery

Disclaimer : Member is not mine, but this story is mine, Park Chanyeol is mine too #plak.

Warming : Yaoi, boyXboy, Typo is everywhere, AU, and the other complication

A.N :

Halo? Masih ada reader kah? Sorry baru balik lagi setelah lama meninggalkan FFn. Maaf. Dan terima kasih buat para reader yang kemaren udah baca dan berbaik hati memberi komentar dan reviewnya. Makasih untuk sarannya _ , udah aku pake ya. :), let's Read All ...

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Please Leave Your Coment_

_Happy Reading_

_The Dark Chapter 3_

Semuanya terdiam. Kris terdiam dalam posisinya, ia berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Sehun di sampingnya. Di belakangnya, sebuah pistol tertodong padanya. Kris tak dapat melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan yang menodongkan senjata padanya.

"Hyung," Kris dapat mendengar suara itu samar-samar, kemudian ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang diseret-seret. "Kris hyung, apa kabar?"

Kris tersentak, ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Salah dengarkah ia, atau orang ini memang memangnya 'hyung'? Sosok itu tak lagi diselubungi kegelapan, walau samar Kris dapat melihat pemilik tangan yang menodongkan pistol padanya. Pelan Kris berkata sembari tak percaya, "Tao?"

"Halo," Tao tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namja itu melangkah lagi, wajahnya nampak tenang. "Lama tak bertemu, hyung."

Kris tak ingin menjawab, ia hanya berusaha menguarai tiap-tiap kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Sehun disekap, Jongin yang membawa Chanyeol, perkelahian antara ia dan teman lamanya di apartemen. Dan sekarang, sahabatnya menodongkan senjata padanya dan berbicara dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kris tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, semua kejadian hari ini membuat seluruh pikiran dan hatinya kacau. Ia hanya berada di posisinya dan termangu.

"Kau tahu hyung," Tao berbicara lagi, Kris dapat mendengar nada sinis dalam kalimat itu. "Rasanya aneh lho menodongkan senjata pada sahabatku sendiri."

Kris hanya diam. Tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Karena namja yang menodongkan senjata padanya saat ini, adalah sahabatnya Tao yang dulu selalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kris. Kris tak dapat berpikir lagi, ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kenapa diam hyung?" Entah kenapa, suara Tao saat ini terasa menjengkelkan di telinga Kris saat ini. "Terkejut karena aku membantu Jongin?"

Kris menunduk karena marah. Telinga sakit mendengarnya, tak dapat mempercayai kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Tao. Sahabatnya sekarang membantu musuhnya? Tao menodongkan senjata padanya? Pengkhianat? Pengkhianatkah? Tao berkhianat? Pertanyaan yang sama itu menumpuk dalam kepala Kris, meminta untuk dijawab.

Kris mengepal tangan kuat, menahan dirinya untuk memberikan sebuah tinjuan keras pada Tao. Ia menahan diri, karena yang di belakangnya adalah sahabatnya Tao. Ia tak ingin melukai sahabatnya sendiri, ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya terluka. Ia tak ingin.

"Maaf ya," masih dengan nada dan intonasi yang sama, Tao berbicara bersama hening. "Menurut perintah yang diberikan padaku, aku harus membunuhmu lho..."

"Sialan kau!" Kris tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia berputar dan menendang senjata yang dipegang Tao hingga pistol itu terlempar jauh dari tempat mereka. Kris memberi satu pukulan pada Tao, namun meleset karena Tao menghindar.

"Payah ah," Tao menunduk dari tinjuan Kris, kemudian memerengkan tubuhnya sedikit agar dapat menghindar dari kepalan tangan Kris yang bergerak memukulnya dengan kacau. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menyentuhku apalagi melukaiku, kenapa orang dengan cara memukul seperti itu bisa menjadi gengster, hyung?"

"Diam!" Kris berseru hingga ia dapat merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya. Tangan Kris memukul tembok dengan keras, kepala Tao hanya dua centi saja dari kepalan tangan Kris yang memukul tembok dengan kuat. Di tangannya ada rasa nyeri, jari-jari serasa mati sesaat ketika memukul tembok terlalu keras. "Kau diam saja!"

"Rasanya bagaimana hyung?" Tao masih berbicara, ia tertawa samar. "Berkelahi dengan sahabatmu sendiri, sakit tidak?"

"Diam!" Kris berteriak lagi, ia menahan tangannya untuk kembali memukul. "Kubilang kau diam saja!"

Kris menunduk karena marah, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tao bukan yang seperti ini. Tao yang ia kenal bahkan tak bisa berkelahi. Tao yang di depannya saat ini, sungguh berbeda dalam bayangan Tao yang dulu. Rasanya salah melihat hal ini.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kris dan Tao tanpa berkata-kata. Ia berusaha berdiri dari duduknya, namun tangan Jongin menahannya untuk bergerak. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun, ia hanya bisa menatap dari tempatnya. Ia tak bisa melihat Kris dan Tao saling berkelahi. Saling memukul dan menodongkan senjata. Karena yang ia tahu tentang Tao dan Kris, adalah persahabatan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar orang jahat Jongin," Chanyeol berdesis samar, namun Jongin menoleh padanya.

"Terserah apa katamu," Jongin berkata, ia menatap ke arah Kris seolah tak suka. "Aku tak melarangmu untuk membenciku."

Chanyeol berdecih, ia menatap datar ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Kenapa Sehun juga harus terseret, kenapa Sehun harus jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sama dengannya. Ia tak bisa membawa Sehun terlalu jauh, ia tak boleh melukai Sehun ataupun Kris. Ia tak tega.

"Aku tak ingin mereka terluka," Chanyeol menatap Jongin sembari menengadah dan tangannya meremas ujung kemejanya. "Jangan lukai mereka."

"Mereka? Kris dan Sehun maksudmu?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis, ia tertawa lagi. "Mereka itu bagian dari permainan, kalau tak ingin terluka maka ikuti permainan ini dengan baik."

Chanyeol memanas mendengarnya. Kris dan Sehun bukan permainan, mereka adalah adik dan namja yang disayangnya. Mereka tak boleh diperlakukan dan dipermainkan seperti ini, mereka tak pantas menerimanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menepis tangan Jongin yang berusaha menangkapnya, ia berjalan mundur. Matanya menatap tak suka, benci. "Mereka bukan permainan, mereka tak pantas untuk dipermainkan."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Tao dan Kris lagi. Keadaan jadi kacau.

BUGH

Kris merasakan sakit di punggungnya ketika Tao memberikan sebuah hantaman kayu di sana. Entah dari mana Tao mendapatkan kayu itu, tiba-tiba namja itu langsung memukul Kris kuat-kuat. Sakit. Dipukuli dengan cara seperti ini. Oleh sahabat sendiri. Ia tak menyukainya. Kris tak berpikir lagi. Ia menarik pistol dalam saku jaketnya, ia mengarahkannya pada Tao. Dan semua hening. Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Tao, Kris, mereka diam.

"Kau ingin menembakku hyung?" Tao mengerutkan alis, membuat wajahnya seolah sedih. "Kok sepertinya aku tidak yakin?"

"Diam atau kutembak!" Kris tak dapat menahan teriakannya, ia merasa ada yang mendidih dalam dadanya. Rasa marahnya kah? Rasa sakit hatinya? Rasa kecewanya? Ia memang tak yakin dapat menembak Tao tanpa rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Tembak saja," Tao mengangkat bahu, ia mencibir. "Orang sepertimu tak akan bisa menembak sahabat sendiri."

"Diam!" Suara Kris keras, serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Ia menarik pelatuk dan bersiap untuk menembak.

"Kris!"

DOR!

Trak... Trak

Puing-puing dinding langit jatuh ke lantai. Kris terdiam, ia termangu dalam keterkejutannya sendiri. Ada yang memelukkan dari belakang dan menarik tangannya yang memegang pistol ke atas, hingga peluru yang ia tembakkan meletus dan menancap pada langit-langit ruangan. Kris dapat merasakan suara napas yang tersengal-sengal di samping telinganya. Kris menelan ludah, ia menatap ke arah tangan namja di belakangnya masih memegang tangannya yang memegang pistol dan pistol itu masih terarah ke langit-langit.

"Chan..." Kris menoleh sedikit ke kiri tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat Chanyeol memejamkan mata sembari mengatur napas.

"Jangan bunuh siapa-siapa, kau bukan pembunuh," Chanyeol masih tak melepas tautan tangannya pada Kris, dan ia masih mendekap Kris dalam tubuhnya. "Dia sahabatmu, kalau kau bunuh dia maka lebih baik kau bunuh aku juga."

Chanyeol melepas tautannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tersenyum, wajahnya kotor terkena puing-puing kecil yang jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan. Namja itu menghela, matanya meredup.

"Ckck," Jongin mendekap Chanyeol dari belakang, Chanyeol sempat tersentak karenanya. "Dramanya sudah selesai apa belum?"

"Jangan sentuh!" Chanyeol mencoba melepas tautan tangan Jongin yang mendekap dadanya, namun tangan Jongin terlalu kuat mendekapnya.

"Lepaskan dia," Kris meminta, dengan pelan. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan berusaha tenang. "Kumohon."

"Apa sih, menganggu saja," Jongin cemberut dan semakin mendekap Chanyeol, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menarik Chanyeol bersamanya. "Aku tak akan melukai orang yang kusayangi."

"Begini caramu menyayangi seseorang?" Itu suara Sehun, akhirnya ia bersuara. Ditangannya ada sebuah pistol, Sehun mengambil pistol Tao yang terlempar tadi. Ia berjalan agak cepat mendekati mereka. "Harusnya kau membuat orang yang kau sayangi bahagia, bukan menderita bodoh."

Jongin tertawa keras, seolah Sehun melakukan lawakan yang membuatnya tergelitik. Ia menghela napas kasar. "Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa sih?"

"Jangan asal bicara," Sehun menatap Jongin, "lepaskan kakakku!"

"Hei, berhenti main-main nak," Jongin tertawa sembari mengangkat alis. Ia mencium leher Chanyeol lama. Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan diri karena merasa tak nyaman, namun tak bisa. "Kakakmu ini sangat kusayangi, dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya!"

BUGH

Sebelum Sehun berkata sesuatu lagi. Sebuah kayu menghantam kepala Sehun keras, hingga namja itu tersungkur dan jatuh berdebam di lantai. Tao melepas kayu di tangannya sembari mengelap peluh, kemudian ia menatap datar ke arah Sehun yang pingsan. "Bocah seharusnya diam saja."

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berseru, ia memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tautan Jongin. Namun nihil, ia tetap tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin. "Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Sstt," Jongin berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, menyuruh namja itu diam sebentar. "Sehun baik-baik saja, dia hanya pingsan."

Kris langsung berlari dan mendekati sehun. Syukurlah Sehun hanya pingsan. Kris tak tahu seberapa parah luka di kepala Sehun, yang jelas ia lega Sehun masih bernapas.

"Lepaskan!" Chanyeol menggertak, tubuhnya menghentak dan berusaha untuk memberontak dari tautan Jongin.

Kris membaringkan Sehun di lantai dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia berlari mendekat pada Chanyeol dan Jongin, ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. "Dasar kau sialan!"

Buagh

Kali itu pukulan Kris tak meleset sama sekali. Tepat mengenai hidung Jongin, hingga Jongin tersungkur dengan darah segar di hidung. Jongin mengumpat saat meraba hidungnya dan menemukan darah di sana, ia berdiri dan membersih tubuh dengan kasar. Tautannya pada Chanyeol terlepas, hingga namja itu segera berlari menjauhi Jongin. Kris melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang langsung mendatangi Sehun.

Tao mengambil kayunya dan hendak memukul Chanyeol, namun suara Jongin menghentikannya. "Jangan sakiti Chanyeol, atau kau juga kubunuh!"

Tao menjatuhkan kayunya dan mengangkat tangan, menuruti dengan patuh apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Dan kau," Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Kris, "sebaiknya tak macam-macam."

"Kau bercanda ya?" Kris menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak, di tangannya pistol itu sudah kembali di isi penuh. "Kau yang macam-macam denganku, bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun dan menghambinnya. Chanyeol mengambil ancang-ancang lari, karena jarak ia dan pintu sangat dekat. Namun Tao menghadangnya. Ia menatap Kris, seolah meminta bantuan.

"Kau macam-macam dengan orang yang salah!" Kris mengulum mulutnya, dan ia membidik pistolnya.

Dor!

Dor!

Jongin mengerang, bersamaan dengan erangan Tao pula. Jongin memegangi lengan atasnya yang tertambak, kemudian ia menatap Tao. Tao juga sedang kesakitan, mata panda itu menahan sakit pada betisnya. Dan Jongin tersadar.

"Dimana mereka?" Jongin kelabakan, walau panik ia berusaha berjalan dan melihat ke sekitar. Kris telah membawa Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi, mereka sama sekali tak berada di ruangan ini lagi.

"Sialan!" Jongin menjambak rambut sendiri, kemudian dengan tertatih ia berlari keluar. Jejak Kris benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kris, di koridor rumah sakit Kris tak bisa diam dan mondar mandir tanpa alasan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris menoleh, namun ia tak menjawab. Wajahnya tertekuk dalam-dalam, pikirannya tak bisa fokus.

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol mengulang kembali, ia mengerutkan alis saat matanya menangkap sedih dalam wajah Kris. "Karena Tao kah kau begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," tangan itu mengacak rambut pirang blode-nya, Kris memang tak mengerti ia sudah kelewat bingung. "Kenapa Tao harus membantu Jongin!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tak memaksa Kris untuk tenang. Karena memang seharusnya Kris marah. Tao bersahabat dengan Kris selama dua tahun ini, tak ada yang tahu Tao akan melangkah pada sisi Jongin. Chanyeol sendiri tak paham. Walau begitu ia nampak lebih tenang dari Kris, walau ia juga khawatir tentang Sehun.

Saat keluar dari gedung, Kris langsung membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit. Takut-takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun. Sehun baik-baik saja, itu kata dokter tadi. Lukanya tak parah, namun mungkin Sehun harus beristirahat. Sungguh Chanyeol menyesal Sehun harus sampai terluka. Sehun harus sampai terseret dalam masalah, padahal anak itu tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau juga harus di periksa," Chanyeol berkata, diliriknya lengan Kris yang terluka kemarin. Chanyeol dapat melihat ada darah di sana, mungkin luka Kris terbuka lagi.

"Akutakapa," Kris memegangtangannya, kemudiantersenyummiris.

Chanyeol mendorong punggung Kris ke arah antrian pasien, menyuruh namja itu mendaftar juga. Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol begitu, ia hanya menurut saja. Ia kembali duduk di ruang duduk setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan nama pada petugas, kemudian menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk juga.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kris bertanya. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kris.

"Aku melakukan apa memangnya?" Alis Chanyeol bertautan, ia menggosok belakang lehernya sebentar.

"Menahanku untuk tidak melukai Tao, saat itu kau langsung memelukku," tangan Kris menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menunduk.

"Dia sahabatmu," Chanyeol memberi tahu, dalam wajahnya yang menunduk ia menatap Kris. "Kau tak akan memaafkan dirimu sendiri jika melukainya kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghentikanku? Atas dasar apa?" Kris masih belum mendapat jawabannya, ia masih penasaran.

"Karena dia pantas hidup Kris," Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya memegang tangan Kris yang masih mengelus pipinya. "Sama sepertimu, ia juga punya alasan yang baik untuk hidup."

Kris menarik tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol kemudian berkata, "kalau begitu, apa alasan hidupmu Dobi?"

"Karena orang ini," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris, bibir mereka bertemu. Chanyeol hanya bermaksud untuk memberikan kecupan singkat namun Kris membalas kecupan itu menjadi ciuman. Mereka terdiam, Kris menangkup pipi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum diam-diam dalam ciuman itu.

"Hm," Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu, kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Hanya kau dan Sehun alasan aku masih bernapas di sini."

Mereka saling tertawa. Kris senang mendengarnya, mendengarnya langsung dari Chanyeol. Lega karena Chanyeol ingin mengatakan hal itu untuknya. Kris senang dapat melihat kembali wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Tuan Kris Wu?" Perawat memanggil, Kris menoleh. Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku harus diperiksa sekarang," Kris tersenyum, ia mencium singkat pipi Chanyeol. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Yaya," Chanyeol memutar mata sembari menangkup bekas ciuman Kris di pipinya. "Sana periksa dirimu, dan pastikan lukamu baik baik saja!"

Kris hanya menurut, ia berdiri dan melenggang. Dan Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap dari tempat duduknya dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia menghela napas ketika punggung Kris benar benar menghilang di ruang periksa. Namja itu menyender pada dinding dan menghembuskan napas berat, ia memejamkan mata.

_"Aku tak akan melukai orang yang kusayangi."_

Kata-kata Jongin begitu terngiang. Apa Jongin benar-benar menyayanginya? Chanyeol bingung. Jongin memang baik padanya, namun membenci seluruh keluarga Park. Membuat Chanyeol kesal saja. Kenapa harus bertingkah baik padanya padahal menyakiti keluarganya. Yang seperti itu, naif. Chanyeol tidak dapat menerima perlakuan Jongin yang baik seperti itu, karena Jongin membenci keluarganya.

Ah ... Kenapa ya, fakta bahwa Jongin membenci keluarganya itu begitu teringat terus. Padahal Chanyeol telah mengetahuinya sejak lama.

Kadang wajah Jongin yang tersenyum padanya sempat terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan dalam hati ia akan bertanya sembari membayangkan wajah Jongin yang begitu ramah padanya, 'apa orang ini betul-betul Kim Jongin yang membenci keluargaku?'.

Chanyeol juga memikirkan Sehun, apa anak itu baik-baik saja? Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk menyuruh Sehun tinggal sementara di luar kota, ia takut jika Jongin berusaha menyakiti Sehun lagi. Sehun seharusnya tidak perlu terlibat. Sehun tak pantas menerima beban berat di punggungnya, ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Huft," Chanyeol menengadah dan menyenderkan kepala sembari menatap langit-langit yang berdebu. Iring-iringan suara suster di rumah sakit terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

"Alasanku hidup?" Chanyeol berujar, bertanya pada diri sendiri sembari memejamkan mata. Ia menghela, "apa ya, alasanku hidup?"

Chanyeol bilang pada Kris bahwa hanya Sehun dan Kris yang membuatnya hidup, padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup, kalau mati itu lebih baik maka ia akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri mati. Toh ia hidup cuma menyusahkan orang lain saja, jadi apa salahnya jika ia mati dan menutup mata untuk selamanya. Ketika mati, ia akan lebih tenang kan? Saat mati, ia akan lebih ringan dari penderitaannya.

Kalau dipikirkan kembali, Chanyeol selalu memikirkan orang lain dan melupakan diri sendiri. Menolong orang. Membuat orang tersenyum. Berkata-kata manis. Semua itu untuk menyenangkan dan membuat orang lain bahagia, padahal dirinya sendiri menderita. Yang ia pikirkan hanya orang lain, orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Dan ... Alasannya hidup, karena apa ya? Kris? Sehun? Ayahnya? Tidak, bukan karena mereka. Tapi apa, alasan yang hidupnya? Ia tidak tahu. Ia toh juga tak terlalu peduli dengan alasan hidupnya, karena ia hanya memikirkan orang lain saja. Mau dibunuh atau disiksapun ia rela, asal orang-orang sekitarnya bisa tersenyum. Mungkin munafik, namun itulah Chanyeol. Ia akan memberikan seluruh hidupnya asalkan dunia di sekitarnya bisa bangkit dari kegelapan dan kembali.

"Eh, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Saat ia menoleh, seseorang telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, dalam hatinya ia bahagia namun disaat yang bersamaan hatinya juga marah. "Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Haahhh #lapkeringat. Akhirnya nyampe juga. Setelah sekian lamanya meninggalkan FF ini sebatang kara, akhirnya kelar juga... Huaaa maaf buat reader yang kelamaan nunggu, daku sungguh minta maaf...

Ah, di chapter 2 moment KrisYeol engga ada, jadi aku banyakin di Chapter 3. Gimana? Udh berasa belum momentnya?

Reader : ENGGAK!

Uh, saya memang author tak berbakat... #nangisdipojokan. Nge-ekspresiin action ternyata sesulit ini ya, aku baru sadar.

Oh ya, ch 4 karakter Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya bakal muncul. Jadi, Baekhyun bakal deket dengan siapa author belum tahu. Tao? Jongin? Kris? Chanyeol! Ohoho, Chanyeol hanya milikku seorang. Kekekeke. Yang penasaran jangan tinggalkan FF ini ya, maaf kemarin author post-nya kelamaan... Miannnn

**Big Thanks To :**

**amalia1993 : **oke, ini udah lanjut chingu, sorry lama ya…

**Inyeol : **keren chingu! Ampe jamuran, hehe. Maaf ya, lama lagi updatenya. Makasih udah baca dan komen… ;)

**Misyel**** : **Hehe, oke! Udah lanjut, sorry lama ching… makasih udah baca dan review…

**Deerbaozi : **wah, masa sih keren chingu? Makasih….. chingu juga keren! #heh? , makasih udah baca dan review

**Lulu Auren : **gimana ya….. hehe, engga kok. Kai sama Sehun? Oke deh, author pikirin, moga bisa :D. makasih udah baca dan review

**Guest : **udah lanjut! Walaupun lama sih, sorry ya. Makasih udah baca dan review :D. ditunggu komenan chingu ya…

**sweetyYeolly : **OKE! #IkutanTereakDiatasMonas, udah lanjut….. nado saranghe chingu

**kriseyol : **Maunya sih jahat selamanya, tapi ….. baca sendiri ya :D. makasih udah baca dan review

**Guest : **loh? Bukannya chanyeol itu punya saya? #kek. Hehe, kayaknya ga bakal di apa apain #kok kayanya? Hehe, makasih udah baca dan review

** .39 : **Yap, akhirnya update. Makasih udah baca dan review

**enchris.727 : **Permintaan chingu udah lo.. hehe, makasih atas saran dan reviewnya.

** .7 : **Yah, mau gimana lagi, emang udah jalan ceritanya kalo Chanyeol harus terlibat. Hehe, salahkan ide saya yang nista ini. Makasih udah baca dan review

**prima : **Maaf ya om sooman, saya ga bisa masukin om ke cerita #lirikOmSooman. Hehe, makasih chingu. TBC itu memang menyakiti author dan para pembaca ya, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review

**thedolphinduck : **Kaihun? Hehe, sepertinya saran anda mulai berputar-putar di kepala saya. Tau ah si Kai, kerjaannya gangguan Krisyeol doang! Sana pergi jauh-jauh, #hehhh. Makasih udah baca dan review

**httstzz : **Udah lanjut chingu! Makasih review dan reviewnya.


End file.
